True Love
by shumamma
Summary: What if, Edward did not have physical boundaries, rosalie iked Bella, Alice and jasper showed affection in public, Jacob did not exist, Bella was as in love with shopping as alice, their is more bad a summaries


Chapter 1- Physical Love

B.P.O.V.

Life is good when you have the love of your life by your side.

"Edward help me please, I don't want to go shopping," I screamed as Alice tried to pry me off his lap.

"Bella your closet is lacking important items and I am sure we have a party coming up soon and besides you need those special items for Edward," Alice whined

I began blushing because it was so odd for people to know what Edward and I did with our alone time and I was embarrassed about the fact that Alice had to be the one to tell me what I was suppose to do with the sexual aspect of my relationship. I looked over to Edwards for help but all he did was smirk and gave me my favorite crooked smile .

" Okay I will go Alice"

"Yaaaaaay!!!! Shopping," She squealed

She insisted I changed my clothes, so I climbed the stairs and went to Edwards and I room and went into our closet to look for something to wear, when I suddenly heard the door open

" EDWARD!! Not funny , you scared me ," I screamed

" That was the plan " Edward chuckled.

" Baby your eyes are pitch black, do you need to hunt"

" I hunted yesterday I just need to touch you right now"

"That's I great idea but later Alice is gonna kill me if I am not outside in the car in a few minutes,"

"Jasper felt my emotions and pulled her into their room so Alice isn't any better than

you right now,"

Before I could protest I was straddling his waist on his bed and his lips crushing against mine and I couldn't not love anything more, you could only hear my raced heartbeat and or lips moving in synchronization.

' I want to fuck your right now" Edward protested

" So whats the hold up" I challenged.

He began touching me all over my body

" Don't stop touching me" I gasped.

" I will never stop touching you" he replied

He then pulled my skirt off and pushed two fingers inside me.

'You are so wet Bella ,"

" It's all for you baby, when you talk , when you touch me you make me so wet, I am cumming ,God I am so close please fuck me .'

He immediately plunged his large shaft into my tight core

" Cum for me baby" he grunted

" I am cumming fuck me harder"

" I am not going to last any longer "

" Yea babe milk me fill me with that sweet cum"

He filled me with his wonderful spurts of love . he took out his member and I then sucked him dry,

"So sweet Edward, you taste so good"

" I wanna taste you Bella"

" No Edward , later"

Argggggggggh" he moaned

" I need a human moment"

" Ok"

I rushed to bathroom and had a quick shower when I steeped out of the shower Edwar was sitting on a stool watching me,

" Can I help you?" I asked

" Yes you can by wearing this" he requested while throwing me a thong , miniskirt and a spaghetti shirt. My eyes bulged out.

" Wear…………. This are you sure this is going to look good,"

" Yes I am sure I saw it in Alice's head'

I complied with him an put the ridiculous outfit on, I put my in a bun and looked in the mirror I actually looked hot

" Wow"

"Yea I know" Edward agreed.

We walked onto the living room and saw Alice on Jasper in the couch kissing.

" Get a room" Edward moaned

" I never saw you to kiss before" I stated

" oh I sorry" Alice said

" me too , this pixie is so hot I can't help myself" Jasper stated

' its ok , its that never saw you too show affection like this before" I replied

' Ok lets go I feel weird" Alice giggled

" Buy something nice for me" Jasper and Edward said at the same time

Alice and I looked at each other and the answered

" ok"

We kissed them bye and headed to Alice's Porsche and headed to Victoria secret and Alice's boutique. Alice turned me into a Victoria secret model having me try on lingerie after lingerie until I started getting frustrated and she thought it was better to carry me home now before Edward came hunting for her.

When I reached home I got a text message "_come upstairs now" _

I went straight to our room , Edward was at his stereo, he looked so hot, I had to look on my skin to see if I was burning up.

" Hey baby" I greeted him while I pit down my shopping bags/

"Hey" he said coldy

" Whats up"

" do you know how hard it is to be away from you"

" I am sorry how can I make I up to you"

In a flash I was kissing him

" first you can strip"

"Ok"

And I did what he said , I bent down so he could get a good view of my ass and pussy.

" then?" I asked

" you dance for me " he answered by turning on the stereo

" But………I .. don't' ……….. DANCE"

" I won't laugh just feel the music"

I listened to the music and began moving my hips and moved my hands to my hair, it actually was fun, I turned around do he could see by back and shaked my ass for him,I didn't hear when he said

" you don't know what you do to me"

"Umm you enjoyed it?"

" Hell yea come over here so I can fuck you

" how are you gonna fuck me"

" hard"

" you can do better than that"

I wanted him to speak dirt it was a huge turn on and also hot to see the wild side of him come out.

" I am going to put my cock in your tight wet pussy and fuck you until you cum on my cock and then I am going to cum in you then I am going to let you taste my cum and your cum on my dick and then I am going to suck you dry"

I was so wet I just jumped o him and place my heated centre on his cock

"oh God you feel so good Bella" he squealed

" You too , fuuuck me'

Oh God your pussy is tight cum for me baby"

"I am gonna cum"

' squeeze my cock babe"

" AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Yea baby I am gonna cum"

" cum for me babe'

" yea baby aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

" good baby "

' come and suck me baby"

We then sucked each other till we both came in each others mouth.(69)


End file.
